This invention relates to the production of atomized metal powder and more paticularly to improved apparatus for the production of atomized metal powder in a safer and more efficient manner.
The production of atomized powder of metals such as aluminum, magnesium, copper, bronze, zinc and tin and the like carries with it the attendant risk of explosion.
Conventionally, therefore, atomized metal powder is produced using a containment or chilling chamber into which the atomized metal stream is injected through an open end of the chamber positioned adjacent the atomizer and a liquid metal reservoir, the atomized metal stream being cooled or chilled with air introduced through the open end by a down stream exhaust fan. Such a system can result in safety hazards because any explosion occurring in the system can propogate backwards to the open ended chiller chamber, often exposing operating personnel to hazardous conditions. Furthermore, the release of resultant burning aluminum particles with intense heat radiation through the open end of the containment vessel upon occurrence of an explosion can also result in further safety hazards.
The present invention solves the problems in the prior art by providing an apparatus which contains the gases and burning particles should an explosion occur.